User talk:Doc.Richtofen
Help Yeah uh, how do you create/design a character template thingy, cuz i wantt to seem cool and have one. MWG 20:07, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nacht Der Untoten page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 17:20, 2010 March 21 Nice to see you, Doc This wiki needs lots of help. Mainly in the weapons area. Conqueror of all Zombies 17:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Die Zombie! Hey Doc. Are we the only active editors here? Cpl. Dunn Thanks doc oh ok thanks Congrats! Nice job on becoming an admin! Conqueror of all Zombies 00:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'll try to help. Conqueror of all Zombies 15:19, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin Hello Doc. I'm happy to help around here, but I need some admin tools to do what I want to do. I hope I'm not asking to much. Thanks a lot, I hope to help out as much as I can. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 23:19, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. I'll do what I can do. We need a *level infobox *gun infobox *character infobox *various other templates *Wiki logo, which I have done. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Logo That is quite good, but it's too big, and will not fit in the space. Do you not like the one I uploaded? I'll make a minor change and upload a new version of it. Also, I made the gunbox template. I added it to the Thompson page to see what it would look like. Should we create pages for pack-a-punched weapons as well? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:56, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. We can always change it later. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:10, April 16, 2010 (UTC) New Layout We need a new layout, as this Blue and white one doesn't "fit" Nazi Zombies. LegendaryFroggy 00:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Logo You need to upload a new version of . --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Skin I actually really like the "carbon" skin. Should we keep it like it is now? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 20:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :By "comparing revisions", what do you mean? Do you mean comparing revisions of a page? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:40, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, not at the moment. I was on earlier, playing with a school friend. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:45, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :::And I unfortunately do not know how to fix any problems regarding revisions and comparing them, sorry. I would assume it is a glitch/bug of some sort... --Callofduty4 (Talk) 19:47, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::I do not, no... but you may have some luck contacting User:Joeyaa, or using . --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:55, April 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Logo Hi Doc. What did you have in mind? JoePlay (talk) 23:45, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :How about this? JoePlay (talk) 20:44, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Logo The logo is great! I see you contracted JoePlay, he's amazing at these things. Nice work both of you. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 21:12, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Templates Do you know anyone I can ask to make a user infobox template? I'd really appriciate it if one was made. Rambo362 23:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Favicon Done. It takes a while for the favicon to update (up to several hours), but you can see the new image here. JoePlay (talk) 21:05, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Renaming of Articles I've noticed that a few articles could do with some re-namings. For example, Nazi Zombies redirects to Zombies, but the page talks about the actual game called "Nazi Zombies" so the article should be called so, yes? Then Zombies should be made as a redirect to Zombie. What do you think? Mc hammark 22:52, May 15, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, don't worry, I'll take care of it. For future reference, it's the "move" option at the top of the page, where the edit button is. Mc hammark 12:21, May 16, 2010 (UTC) : Oh right, it's just cause you asked if I knew how to do it :) Mc hammark 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vandal 216.64.172.165 made a spam article, and reverted my edits to the page. After that, he personally attacked me. Thanks, CoD addict 18:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) : Ha. I'm going to make a custom signature. CoD addict 21:02, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi I can't believe you got that far on verückt and Der Riese on solo!!!, But now i want to ask if you can talk to an admin on Cod Wiki who has blocked me for reasons i don't know of he has written that i have commited "Excessive Trolling" which i don't even know what is, i came home from school and i was blocked. so please talk to him please, try to get him to lift my ban so we can talk. His name is Imrlybord7.thanksFelixwilliams12 14:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) PROBLEM this wiki is a bit, VERY, dull. I would change the background and make the menu abit longer. tell you what make me a sysop and ill do as much as i can THEN you can take it away after ive done. hows that sound. im on call of duty wiki and im admin at this wiki http://brink.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. im also active on fallout wiki and search through other wikis for inspirations. please cnsider me becoming a temporary sysop. But we have to expand it a little because....well..... how are people supposed to find certain pages. If it is gonna be as successful as cod wiki then we have to expand slightly like have a link on cod wiki main page with a fancy symbol and stuff like that. 22:17, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ive been doing as much editing as i can to help your choice in making me a sysop Saying hi I just wanted to say hi to you, Doc.Richtofen. Good job on how far you've gotten on Nazi Zombies. I love Nazi Zombies as well. Me, I've only gotten to round 12 :D. LTC Baik 20:04, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Multiplayer section of weapon articles Hello, Doc.Richtofen. I just wanted to ask you if the multiplayer section of the weapon articles are needed. Shouldn't there only be a Nazi Zombies section, since this is a Nazi Zombies Wiki? LTC Baik 11:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) OK, Doc.Richtofen. LTC Baik 19:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The multiplayer sections have been removed. LTC Baik 19:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I removed as many as I could find. Just tell me if there's more and I'll take care of them. LTC Baik 17:27, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Im new to this sort of thing but I noticed it while playing and thought i'd ad it. Hope we can talk sometime. Are you a member of the Zombie Slayers? Thanks!!Zombieanialator7X7 16:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Need help on my Wiki! Hey Doc, I have this lil' wikihere, and I really need your help making it look pretty. Also, I have no Idea how to change the logo and don't know how to give you adminship (sorry im not a very good wiki editor.) So can you help me out. LegendaryFroggy 21:18, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Whats up Doc? Hey its me!Just wanted to say hi! Thanks! 01:19, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 42 on Verrukt? Nice, what platform do you play on? 20:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i wasn't signed on, that was me, [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 20:30, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thats to bad, hey do you know anybody who can make a sig, mines messed up because this wiki doesn't have the picture mine would need. [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 20:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC) It said transition error or something, [[User:Skaterman23|'Skaterman.']][[User talk:Skaterman23|'23']] 21:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) hi hey gonna make the wepons page up Dear Dr.Richtoffen Hello Dr.Richtoffen, I am Blackbelt0097, but you may call me The Red Medic. It seems as though you run this website, correct me if I'm wrong, and i would like to discuss with you the topic of the pages I have written not appearing where I added them. Just before writing this letter to you I found that the "normal weapons" page was empty and began to write pages for it by clicking on the "add to this page" button. I added a page for the MG42 and the Thompson submachine gun, and hit save for both of them. When I then tried to view these published pages, I found that they were not there, and that I could not even find them under my contributions link, just the images that I uploaded along with the articles. I would like to know if you have an answer to this delima that I am having, for I would like to complete your "normal weapons" page. I have the knowlage of these guns, both in game and the historical happenings about them. Please get back to me soon on this matter, for I can not contine serving the gaming comunity that comes here for information without knowing what is happening to my articles. I send my best regards, and hope that you can solve this problem. Email me at Blackbelt0097@aim.com when you recive this post. Thank you. Blackbelt0097 21:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC)The Red Medic